


parent-teacher night

by guttersvoice



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We shouldn’t—" he protested, even as his hands ran almost reverently over Forge’s chest, unflinching even at the heat of his furnace.</p>
<p>"There are no children in the school at this time," Forge reminded him, rocking forward again and getting another strangled moan from the teacher. "And you can hardly expect me leave this office while so obviously aroused."</p>
<p>parent-teacher night au???? i dont know. this is terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	parent-teacher night

Parent-teacher night is always stressful. It’s hard enough balancing positive and negative points for every child you teach, but then there are the problem kids. For Rick Spender, life was even worse than that.

His problem student came fully equipped with a somewhat notorious problem parent. He was just thankful that he’d managed to wangle a private session with the… uh, man.

His confidence had been pretty high up until Forge Surname had entered his office. He was… tall. At least a foot taller, and twice as broad as Rick was. Intimidating enough without the scale armour and the anvil-shaped… helmet? Or was that his head? The cigarette caught between the mouthpiece indicated the latter.

(this, of course, didn’t throw Rick at all. Mayview is a weird town no matter how you try to write it)

"You-" It came out squeakier than intended. He cleared his throat. "You shouldn’t be smoking inside a middle school, Mr. Surname."

Forge removed the cigarette from his metal lips and stubbed it out on the doorframe. Rick winced, but said nothing. He was just grateful it hadn’t been put out on his face, or something. The stub even got thrown in the general direction of the bin! The fact that there was still smoke coming from him was only a little disconcerting.

The wifebeater only made Forge’s shoulders seem broader, and… honestly, Rick couldn't imagine how those jeans fitted. He wasn’t sure he could get both hands around one of those thighs and still have his fingertips meeting.

Not that he was thinking too hard about the thighs of the parent of one of his students. Though he had heard that Forge was Johnny’s sole guardian.

He stood as Forge crossed the room to his desk, and offered him a hand in greeting.

The metal claws were almost hot to touch, and they lingered for perhaps longer than a professional handshake.

Rick wasn’t sure which of Forge’s eyes to meet, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He wasn’t about to take the sunglasses off, after all.

He cleared his throat again as they both sat down.

"So, about your boy Johnny—" he began.

"A troublemaker." Forge rumbled. "I will see to it. He is passing his classes, is he not?"

"Ah. Y-yes, but-" Rick’s hands shook a little as he flicked through his folders to find the little  speech he’d prepared. Forge’s hand settled over his, stilling it. Almost uncomfortably warm, Rick noticed, collar a little tight suddenly. He undid his top button almost instinctively, and something in the air between them changed. Forge couldn't really smile, but he shifted forward in his seat a little, sharp teeth bared just the tiniest amount.

It made Rick’s breath catch.

"Mr Spender," Forge growled, standing again. Suddenly, Rick felt very small. And then, "Richard."

He hadn’t realised this parent might know his first name, and it threw him for long enough that Forge picked him up by the waist, dropping him unceremoniously on his own desk and sending stationery flying everywhere.

Rick felt his face flush, but he made no effort to escape the steady, hot grip of those huge claws even as they slid down to his hips.

"I—I, um-" he stammered, and was cut off as Forge palmed his crotch, a clear statement of intent if ever there was one. His voice caught in his throat, coming out only as a needy moan.

There was certainly no denying his attraction to the smith now. Though - his eyes flicked downward for only an instant - there was substantial evidence that the feelings were entirely returned.

Shaky hands reached up to pull Forge down by the shoulders, conveniently forgetting that his maw wasn’t exactly the right shape for a human to kiss.

Rick didn't let that stop him. He pressed his mouth against the curve of Forge’s jaw, mind hazy as hot metal rubbed against his hardening cock.

Forge was not gentle, but he hardly minded. How could anyone expect to be treated gently by a man made of metal?

The claws shifted again, groping roughly at his ass and lifting him off the desk just enough for Forge to grind their hips together, drawing a startled yelp from Rick. The noise was enough to bring him back to his senses a little.

"We shouldn’t—" he protested, even as his hands ran almost reverently over Forge’s chest, unflinching even at the heat of his furnace.

"There are no children in the school at this time," Forge reminded him, rocking forward again and getting another strangled moan from the teacher. "And you can hardly expect me leave this office while so obviously aroused."

If he was honest with himself, Rick had mostly wanted to hear Forge speak - there was something all-too-enticing about that voice, something in his accent that felt unknowable and powerful. It helped, perhaps, that Forge was so large, and so literally hot against him. He was breathless and melting in his iron grip and couldn’t possibly argue about this.

Except…

His hand snaked downwards, over tight denim, and his very rough estimations were proven uncomfortably accurate. His stomach flipped in the most embarrassing mix of desire and fear.

"Oh," he mumbled, and the rumble he got in response might actually have been laughter.

"Like this is fine, I think." Forge plucked Rick’s hand from his frighteningly large, possibly dangerously hot erection and moved it to his waist, instead, where Rick could get a decent grip on his tank top.

Once he was sure the smaller man was at least somewhat secure, he ground their hips together again, this time with a low growl accompanying the friction.

Rick could barely manage a moan, instead gasping shakily, forehead pressed against Forge’s shoulder. There was only heat between them now, and not all of it from the furnace.

He’d never done anything like this, never imagined he would wind up on his desk in a situation like this, with his legs spread eagerly for another… he supposed ‘man’ would do, though Forge was so much more than that. It was impossible for them to do much more than this clothed, heated rutting, but it was ok to imagine that huge cock pushing into him, stretching him and filling him with such unbearable heat… right?

The sheer thought had him writhing under Forge, falling backwards to lie on his desk, hips twitching and bucking against the steady, powerful heat that had so utterly defeated him. He hadn’t thought he was capable of noises like this, desperate needy whimpers that he couldn’t hold back if he tried.

Forge’s grip tightened, claws tearing just a little through the hem of Rick’s shirt and blistering where they touched the skin of his lower back.

He must have blacked out as he came, because when he opened his eyes it was a good twenty minutes later, Forge was gone and he was propped up into a sitting position in his chair. The only evidence that any of that had happened was the searing pain in his lower back and the mess in his pants.

At least he had a jacket he could hold over his crotch as he left the building, he supposed.


End file.
